Jak zostać (nie)szczęśliwym posiadaczem Acnologii?
by Amaterana
Summary: Dla wszystkich, którzy zastanawiają się nad kupnem zwierzaka. Zapewniam, Acnologia to bardzo dobry smok stróżujący. Zje każdego, kto się zbliży - łącznie z Tobą!


Drogi Czytelniku! Jeżeli to czytasz, to od pewnego czasu musiałeś myśleć nad przygarnięciem jakiegoś zwierzątka. Założę się, że przejrzałeś wszystkie dostępne Ci czasopisma o psach, kotach, kanarkach, rybkach i innych stworzeniach, i nie znalazłeś nic ciekawego. Dlatego ten artykuł jest właśnie dla Ciebie! Pomoże ci w wybraniu odpowiedniego chowańca domowego. A dokładniej mówiąc, w zrobieniu ze Smoka Apokalipsy przyjaznej jaszczurki, z którą mogą się bawić zarówno dzieci, jak i dorośli.

Zanim jednak przejdziemy do sposobów znalezienia Acnologii, streszczę Tobie listę rzeczy, których będziesz potrzebował, by ta czarnołuska bestia Cię nie zjadła na śniadanie. Nie uwierzysz, jaka ona bywa głodna!

Czyli tak, powinieneś mieć:

a) **spory ogród** – to podstawa! Twój podopieczny musi mieć miejsce, gdzie będzie mógł się wyszaleć, rozerwać kogoś na strzępy, naostrzyć pazury i tak dalej. Oczywiście, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś miał jakiś większy kawałek terenu, na przykład miasto... Ewentualnie kraj... . Bo musisz wiedzieć, że smoki potrzebują dużo ruchu!

b) **legowisko** – Acnologia musi przecież gdzieś spać! Jakby wstał lewą łapą to byłoby źle. Aczkolwiek na wolnym powietrzu też się wyśpi. A potem Cię zje. Jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się na zakup legowiska, to nie powinno być one wielkości sporego psa. Byłoby za małe. Jak będziesz w sklepie, zamów wszystkie, jakie mają. Może wystarczy.

c) **karma** – głodny smok to zły smok! Pamiętaj o tym! Ale też pamiętaj o nie przekarmianiu swojego pupila! Bo pewnego dnia obudzisz się w domu nie ze słodkim stworzeniem, a pokrytą łuskami kulką. A jaka powinna być dobra karma? Smaczna! Nie próbuj jej tylko w sklepie, jeszcze Cię z niego wygonią. Wiedz również, że Acnologia nie zje czegoś ze sklepowej półki. Jego śniadanie musi być żywe, posiadać cztery kopyta i być tłuste. Najlepiej, żeby to było w dużej ilości oraz miało łaty. To spory wydatek, ale czego się nie robi, żeby nie zginąć?

d) **wanna i miękka szczotka** – pielęgnacja łusek jest niezwykle ważna! Muszą być czyste i lśniące. Inaczej Twój podopieczny straci część swojej reputacji „Wielkiego Złego Smoka"

e) **zabawki** – tutaj może być kłopot. Czarny Smok nigdy się nie bawi, nawet jedzeniem. Najlepszą dla niego zabawą jest walka, najlepiej z innym smokiem, tudzież kimś równie potężnym (w celu uzyskania dalszych informacji skontaktuj się ze Alvarez Corporation Sp. z o.o.). Ostrzeżenie! Taka szarpanina może spowodować, że twój „spory ogródek" zostanie doszczętnie zniszczony! Nie zostanie ani jedna róża, zapomnij też o jakichkolwiek pelargoniach.

f) **smycz i obroża** – tylko i wyłącznie w wersji XXXXL lub większej, jeśli znajdziesz. Najlepiej, żeby była wykonana z hartowanej stali, ale nawet to nie utrzyma Acnologii w miejscu, jeżeli zdecyduje się gdzieś polecieć.

No, to skoro już wiesz, co Ci będzie potrzebne, czas zdobyć wymarzonego Smoka Apokalipsy! A jak? Widzisz, są dwa sposoby. Pierwszy zakłada samotną wycieczkę w góry i szukanie naszego przyszłego pupila. Drugi jest dużo prostszy, zamawiasz Acnologię przez Internet.

Skupimy się tutaj na tym drugim. Najpierw musisz wejść na stronę -Smoczego-Kró , a następnie zamówić paczkę z czarnołuską bestią w wersji XXXXXS lub mniejszym. Koszt takiego zakupu jest wysoki z powodu zatrudnienia podwykonawcy (Alvarez Corporation), jednakże możesz mieć wtedy pewność, że Twój podopieczny nie będzie tak bardzo groźny.

Gratulacje! Masz już własnego Acnologię! Dziękujemy za zakup i w razie problemów (o ile jeszcze żyjesz) prosimy napisać e-mail pod nasz adres: .Fiore

Możesz też zwrócić się do naszego podwykonawcy (Alvarez Corporation) z prośbą o pozbycie się podopiecznego. Zastrzegamy sobie, że nasza firma nie pokrywa kosztów ewentualnej wojny.

Artykuł sponsorowany przez stowarzyszenie: PropozycjaNaZwierza.

Założyciel stowarzyszenia: Dyrektor Alvarez Corporation - Zeref Dragneel.


End file.
